


Dear Sharon

by B3KindB3Safe



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3KindB3Safe/pseuds/B3KindB3Safe
Summary: The things she should know...





	Dear Sharon

Dear Sharon,

I’ve been sitting here all night while Provenza makes decisions about my DNR and how long to keep me hooked up to machines and all kinds of things I had hoped I’d never have to worry about, and while I have listened to him decide how fast they can kill me (I’m joking- mostly), it has made me think about what matters most in my life and you, my dear, are at the top of the list.

I ask myself at least twenty times a day how I got so lucky to have you. You are so beautiful and smart, not to mention being the kindest and most generous person I have ever known. You are simply amazing, Sharon, and the fact that you care about me as much as you do is something I don’t understand, but for which I am eternally grateful.

You’ve been so wonderful over the last few weeks. I’m pretty sure I would have spent some terrible nights on Provenza’s sofa if you and Rusty hadn’t been so generous in taking me in. I still can’t thank the kid enough for letting me use his room and I’m so sorry he had to deal with my passing out and that you were left with whatever mess I made. I promise I’ll pay for anything I broke and clean your condo top to bottom as soon as I am able.

So here it is. The real reason for this letter. 

I love you. 

I am so very much in love with you.

I wish you could see the smile that writing those words to you has put on my face. 

Speaking of smiles, I love yours. When I see it, it makes me feel like it’s Christmas morning and the Dodgers winning at the same time. I love your beautiful green eyes. I love the way you laugh. I love the feel of your hand in mine. I love how much you care about your kids and mine and the team. I love that you don’t settle for anything less than what is right and just and good. 

I love you for giving me a chance and I love how good loving you makes me feel.

I know I give you a hard time about how slow we have taken things in our relationship, but, in all honesty, this has been the most wonderful time in my life and I wouldn’t trade a single minute of it, not a single second, Sharon. 

I’m going to close now. I really hope that someone up there decides to cut me a break and I make it through so you aren’t reading this in the next few days because I can’t think of anything I want more than getting to spend the rest of my life loving you. 

Love,  
Your Andy


End file.
